


Damian Wayne and A Baby?

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [13]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin
Genre: Babysitting, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Fluff, Humor, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Bruce had decided Damian was going to be grounded for the weekend after a small mishap involving the dinosaur. Unfortunately, everyone Damian would refer to be with was already busy leaving him with Fatgirl. To make matters worse, the purple clad vigilante was watching yet another child. A significantly younger and feeble-minded child as far as Damian thinks. Yet, it won't leave him alone.He much rather prefers pets over babies.





	Damian Wayne and A Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So my past few shorts have been sorta darker and sadder. What with the evil Dick, emotionally constipated Bruce Wayne, and a Martha Kane form an alternate universe. So enter Damian Wayne with a baby.

Father was a fool to ground him, it was ridiculous. So he accidentally brought the dinosaur back to life for approximately 216 seconds. And suddenly Damian was benched for the weekend and grounded from the cave, video games, and Jon Kent. Wilkes was only allowed around him because father had a soft spot for orphans.

But Wilkes has a meeting that day where possible families came in. The boy was going to skip it, something about older children being unwanted. It was most likely true, but Damian felt a twig of guilt if he didn’t support his friend. Todd wanted an Alfred day and Grayson was off being a fool with that ridiculous Wally West. Duke already stopped being Damian’s ‘babysitter’ after the fool was oh so easily tricked into allowing Damian to drive the Lamborghini in the Gotham parade. Cassandra wanted to go to the ballet. Forget Drake. But that left Damian with her and it.

“It’s babbling,” Damian glared at it. The infant giggled up at him, “It won’t keep the gag in it’s mouth.”

“She has a pacifier, not a gag,” Brown stared at her homework, “She’s talking by the way. Talk back to her.”

Originally, Brown did not have the infant in her care. But apparently a friend needed to go to her two year sobriety conference with her support group. The infant was about sixteen months old, if Damian calculated correctly by size and weight.

“That is not speaking. Speaking is what you and I are doing. I will not entertain this. The child will turn out to be an idiot,” Damian declared.

“That’s how babies learn, brat,” She stared at him, “She can say alot of words. It’s just hard for them so you need to talk to them and they can associate things eventually. Create sentences.”

“I was two and having discussions about military tactics over tea with my uncle,” Damian retorted back to her. But he didn’t say she was wrong. He knew that genetically, he was modified. 

The child wouldn’t leave Damian alone. The boy kept removing himself from the situation but the child followed with a grin. It found him amusing. So he tossed a ball from the couch, hoping it would fetch. Titus was a much more intellectual companion than this spawn. 

“Stop playing fetch with a baby,” Brown laughed as the child ignored the ball. Instead in favor of trying to crawl up on the couch with him. It was grossly domestic.

“Dami,” the child squealed, “Ball. Ball.”

“I threw it already,” Damian groaned before pointing at it, “Go fetch.”

“Fet. Dami fet ball!” The baby clapped.

“Go fetch the ball, Dami,” Brown grinned. Damian wanted to hit her.

“Where exactly did you find a friend that would spawn such a creature?” He asked, “Where did you even find a friend?”

Brown rolled her eyes, “We met at the planned parenthood teen mothers seminar. She was in a bad way, about to rail on a relapse, I took her under my wing. I have lots of friends from there. I still volunteer every now and then?”

“Why?” Damian asked, he could feel his spite rising, “You gave up your child? Are you truly a prime example of motherhood?”

“That is not fair,” Brown’s voice broke, “I couldn’t. I did what was right. And I still do what is right. I’m there to help girls that need to make the right decision. Weather that is keeping their baby, finding a good home for their child, or getting clean so CPS doesn’t stick them in Gotham’s shitty foster care.”

If Cain were here, she would have dragged Damian out of the room and slapped him across the face.

“You know what,” Brown barked, “Screw Psych. Mya and I will just got to the other room and leave you alone.”

Stephanie picked up the child that made grabby hands at the preteen. Damian could feel the guilt that Stephanie felt already. She always apologized when it was really Damian that had done wrong.

Damian swallowed his pride, “Wait… Stephanie, I apologize, that was cruel of me. You led a difficult road and still managed to er, overcome. You shouldn’t slack off on your studies because of me. I will watch the she spawn.”

“Wow,” Brown stared, “That was a lot of work for you, wasn’t it, Damian?”

He chose not to answer but held his hands out for the child. She shrieking laughter hurt his ears. But Brown smiled and placed the child their. Damian held out the infant arms length away from him.

“Thank you, Damian,” Brown whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He did his best to dodge it but risked dropping the child. Brown achieved her goal and ruffled the boy’s hair, “and her name is Mya.”

Damian watched Brown walk back over to her studies. The child wiggled to be closer to him, perhaps he could use Brown’s advice and offer his own mentoring. No doubt all the child got was coos and useless compliments on physical appearance.

“Dami,” The child shrieked again, wiggling into his lap to stand. It wasn’t an unpleasant weight, it even made Damian feel just a tad warm when the little one grabbed her cheeks.

She was almost endearing. Damian wouldn’t say cute but perpaphs Damian could agree that their is something appealing in his softer side around the child. Big blue eyes with tiny hands. Very soft skin. Though the pigtails are a bit ridiculous. Long hair is a danger and purely just for looks. Kyle has the right idea, and even Cain. Brown probably wouldn’t be very happy if he cut the Childs hair with kitchen scissors though. He wishes he could cut Brown’s hair with kitchen scissors. It is far too long for field work, even mother would keep hers up during a fight.

“Okay now, Mya, it’s time to teach you something useful. What do you know about the samurai?” He asked her. In response he was slapped in the face rather clumsily.

“Joos,” the child grinned. That must mean Juice. Damian sighed but reached for the pink sippy cup anyways. Oh if only grandfather could see him now.

The child happily sat in Damian’s lap, playing with the zipper of his hoodie, “Okay, before we go into actual war tactics of the samurai and their main choice of weaponry. We must talk about the history of the sword in general. That way you are knowledgable in all type of artillery.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go round. 
> 
> Fun Fact: My little preteen cousin is literally the Damian Wayne to my Dick Grayson. The age difference isn't too huge between us but our lives are crazy enough to where are relationship falls between Mother/Daughter. Sisters. and Cool Aunt/Niece. She'll give me the cold shoulder if I pack the wrong lunch but the minute I decide to let her be she's up my butt again about something or another.  
> The other day we went to lunch and played laser tag and our hottie waiter goes "Your sister is very pretty" and this little twelve year old shit who is only 6-7 years younger (but looks young) goes "That's my mom... and she's very pretty and very married."  
> Like child, the amount of relationship neither your father nor I (nor anyone else you claim as yours) can't have is crazy.


End file.
